Tadaima
by White Azalea
Summary: Tenten melalui hari-harinya sendiri tanpa Neji dengan sejuta harapan dan pertanyaan kapankah pemuda itu akan kembali datang ke Beijing sesuai perkataannya. / For Neji's Bday!


Bertugas untuk meliput kota Beijing diterima Tenten tanpa pikir panjang. Tentu saja. Kapan lagi ia dapat kembali ke kota kelahirannya tanpa perlu menunggu liburan musim panas kantor liputannya di Jepang?

.

 **Tadaima**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 _Sebuah fiksi mini; for_ _ **Neji'**_ _s Bday_

.

 _"_ _Para penumpang yang terhormat, kita telah mendarat di Bandar Udara internasional Ibu Kota Beijing ..."_

Seusai pengumuman di pesawat tujuan Jepang – Beijing itu, Tenten segera mengangkut bawaannya di bagasi kabin. Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri bandara yang kala itu cukup lenggang. Gadis _brunette_ itu tersenyum.

"欢迎到北京!*" Ujarnya ceria seraya mencari taksi untuk segera membawanya ke apartemen kecil di sudut kota tempatnya dilahirkan.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia segera membuka kunci dan memutar kenopnya. Menyisir tiap sudut ruangan dengan manik gelapnya yang mengilat. Tersenyum. Mengingat kembali berbagai kenangan yang telah dilaluinya semasa mendiang ibunya masih berada di apartemen itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak kembali ke Beijing sejak kematian ibunya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu sedikit bersih-bersih." Tenten terkekeh sembari menenteng sapu dan mengenakan celemek. Mengingat tempat itu kini dipenuhi debu meski tertata cukup rapi.

.

Keesokan paginya gadis penuh semangat itu menyapa orang-orang di kantornya setelah ia sampai di sana. Orang-orang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia merasa akan senang bekerja di sana. Hari pertamanya bekerja diawali dengan meliput ikon kebanggaan Tiongkok yakni _The Great Wall_. Tembok sepanjang 8.851 kilometer itu diliputnya dengan penuh semangat. Ia tak perlu _tour guide_ karena ia sendiri merasa cukup tahu mengenai tembok tersebut.

Sesekali ia memotret pemandangan dan orang-orang yang berkunjung ke sana dengan DSLR yang kemana-mana ditentengnya. Kala ia membidik suatu objek, ia menyadari seseorang tengah membidik ke arahnya. Ia tertegun sesaat lantas mendatangi orang tersebut.

 _Kebetulan sekali!_

Seseorang yang tadi akan mengabadikan fotonya terkejut ketika didatangi Tenten.

"Permisi, apakah anda turis?" Tanya Tenten menggunakan bahasa Inggris pada pemuda bersurai gelap panjang serupa miliknya.

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. "Ya. Bagaimana dengan anda?" Tenten tersenyum.

"Saya reporter khusus yang ditugaskan meliput Beijing. Kebetulan anda adalah turis di sini. Bisakah jadi narasumber saya?"

Manik lavender si pemuda meneliti Tenten. Sesaat kemudian ia lantas mengangguk setuju.

Perkenalkan, saya Tenten. Anda?" Gadis brunette itu tersenyum cerah sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada si pemuda.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis dan menerima uluran tangan Tenten.

"Hyuuga Neji."

.

Belakangan Tenten tahu bahwa Neji merupakan turis dari Jepang yang sedang liburan. Saat tahu Neji berasal dari Jepang, Tenten segera menggunakan bahasa Jepang sehingga tidak usah bercapek-capek berbahasa Inggris untuk berbincang dengan pemuda Hyuuga tersebut.

Keduanya kini sering bertemu. Tenten berkunjung ke banyak tempat di Beijing demi liputannya, dan Neji butuh _tour guide_ untuk liburannya selama di Beijing. Dengan semikian, Tenten mendapat narasumber turisnya tanpa perlu susah-susah mencari begitupun Neji tak perlu kesusahan menyewa orang untuk membawanya berkeliling Beijing. Semacam _simbiosis mutualisme_.

Tenten senang dengan kepribadian Neji yang lurus. Pemuda Hyuuga itu selalu _to the point_ , apa adanya dan tidak muluk-muluk, namun perpikiran luas. Sedang Neji kagum dengan Tenten yang cerdas, apik dan pandai berbicara. Bagi pemuda yang minim berbicara sepertinya, Tenten merupakan teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa dengan gadis itu ia merasa begitu bebas berbicara bahkan sering kali berbicara panjang lebar. Tidak seperti biasanya. Terlebih sehari saja tidak berbincang dengan Tenten membuatnya ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Seperti saat ini. Baru saja ia berpisah dengan Tenten karena senja sudah mendominasi langit hingga ia terpaksa kembali ke apartemen berukuran studio yang disewanya selama liburan, ia sudah merasa kesepian. Padahal selama ini, sendiri sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Karena ia merupakan pemegang prinsip bahwa ia dapat melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri tanpa ada orang lain. Namun kini, rasanya bersama Tenten membuatnya tak jarang melayangkan senyuman—lebih dari seulas tipis garis di wajah seperti yang biasa ia berikan pada orang lain.

Tiap waktu gadis _brunette_ itu memenuhi pikirannya. Pemuda nyentrik yang mana adalah eksekutif muda dengan hobi fotografi ini seringkali mengabadikan momennya dengan Tenten dengan kamera kesayangannya. Tak jarang juga ia mengambil candid demi menambah koleksi di memori kameranya.

 _Baginya fotonya akan sempurna jika ada Tenten di setiap bidikannya._

Ia merasa candu. Gadis itu adalah candunya selain fotografi. Ia sejenak melupakan segala penatnya serta masalahnya di kantor. Pun ia merasa liburannya benar-benar menyenangkan. Baru saja berpikir mengenai liburannya, ia mendadak teringat bahwa lusa adalah hari terakhirnya di Beijing. Pemuda beriris lavender itu tertegun. Perlahan ia merasa tak rela meninggalkan Beijing dan kembali ke Jepang, melakukan rutinitasnya. Meninggalkan Tenten.

.

"Besok kau akan pulang ke Jepang?" Tanya Tenten seraya menyeruput _orange juice_ dinginnya.

Kafetaria pinggir jalan menjadi pilihan mereka untuk melepaskan penat usai berjalan menelurusi Yunan.

Neji mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Yah, aku akan kehilangan teman yang menyenangkan dan narasumber berhargaku." Tenten menghela napas.

Neji tersenyum tipis. _Aku juga kehilangan sesuatu yang berhargaku selama di sini_.

"Jadi—"

Ucapan Tenten yang belum tuntas membuat Neji menelengkan kepalanya.

"—bagaimana kalau kita membuat kenangan yang banyak agar kau merasa hari terakhir liburanmu di Beijing menjadi menyenangkan?"

Pemuda lavender itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, "tentu." _Justru selama ini selalu indah selama itu bersamamu, Tenten_.

Gadis _brunette_ itu kegirangan. Ia segera memanfaatkan waktu mereka mendatangi tempat yang ada dan sebanyak mungkin mengabadikan momen mereka dengan kamera masing-masing.

Tidak terasa, tiga pekan Tenten lalui dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Ia tidak menyangka hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bersama si pemuda. Dadanya mendadak merasa sesak membayangkan kepergian Neji. Karena itu artinya _ia akan sendiri lagi seperti biasa_. Ia menghela napas berat. Esok pagi ia akan menghantar kepergian Neji ke bandara.

.

Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu saling berhadapan kala Neji menghaturkan terimakasihnya dan berpamitan dengan Tenten. Tenten juga berterimakasih pada Neji yang sudah memudahkan pekerjaannya selama ini. Pengumuman terdengar, mengharuskan Neji segera _boarding_. Sebelum Neji jauh beranjak, Tenten berhasil menghentikan langkahnya saat meneriakinya.

"我喜欢你**" Teriak Tenten pada Neji yang membuatnya sukses menoleh kembali pada Tenten. Gadis itu bersemu merah, berusaha tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang mengarah padanya karena berteriak di tempat umum.

Neji mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tenten.

"Artinya?" Tanya Neji. Tenten tersenyum.

"Ngg—kembalilah ke Beijing saat liburan!"

Neji terkekeh, "aku pasti akan kembali secepatnya." Lantas berlalu.

Tenten tidak percaya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Sebuah pengakuan yang selama ini ingin diungkapkannya namun tak bisa karena ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia dan Neji tak akan bisa bersama. Ia bersyukur Neji tidak mengerti bahasa Mandarin. Namun setidaknya, perkataan Neji bahwa ia akan kembali lagi membuatnya kembali berharap, meski perasaannya tak berbalaskan atau bahkan mereka tetap menjadi sekadar rekan.

.

Tenten melalui hari-harinya sendiri tanpa Neji dengan sejuta harapan dan pertanyaan kapankah pemuda itu akan kembali datang ke Beijing sesuai perkataannya. Ia menghela napas. Pagi itu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor liputannya. Seperti biasa, ia masuk ke kantor dan menyapa orang-orang. Namun hari itu berbeda.

Sebuket bunga tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Ia sempat bertanya pada rekan-rekannya di kantor perihal siapa yang meletakkan buket tersebut namun tiada yang menjawab melainkan menunjuk pada ruangan atasannya. Tak lama, ia dipanggil ke ruangan atasannya. Dengan segera ia melesat dan kemudian memberi salam, lantas terkejut saat baru saja akan menanyakan mengapa ia dipanggil ke ruangan.

Nyatanya di depannya seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berbincang dengan atasannya. Netra kelamnya terbelalak saat tahu Neji tengah berada di hadapannya. Lantas tersenyum.

" _Tadaima_. Aku menepati omonganku bahwa aku akan kembali kemari secepatnya, 'kan?" Tanya si pemuda beriris lavender itu.

Tenten menutup mulutnya yang menganga, tak percaya.

"Pak _manager_ , saya pinjam reporter anda sebentar ya?" Pinta Neji yang segera disetuji oleh atasan Tenten.

.

Atap kantor itu sepi. Hanya menampilkan mimik tidak percaya Tenten dan kekehan Neji.

Tenten semakin tidak percaya bahwa Neji ternyata pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. _Berarti selama ini aku menjadikan atasanku sendiri sebagai narasumber? Astaga yang benar saja! dunia begitu sempit!_

Neji terkekeh saat Tenten terkaget mendengar penuturannya.

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku tidak perlu repot kembali ke Jepang karena aku akan tetap ada di sini."

Tenten mengerutkan kening, "maksudmu?"

"Sudah membaca kartu ucapan yang kuselipkan di buket bungamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Neji, ia segera mengambil kartu ucapan yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga di buket.

"我也喜欢你。 请嫁给我。我将在北京永远和你***"

Tenten terbelalak.

"Aku rasa memang terlalu cepat, tapi—bagiku kini, kau adalah tempatku untuk kembali pulang. Jadi.. maukah kau—"

"A-aku mau!" Ucap Tenten dengan segera. Disertai dengan wajah yang kini lebih merah dibanding tomat tentunya.

Neji terkekeh kemudian memeluk Tenten.

"谢谢****"

Tenten balas memeluk Neji. _Kali ini ia tidak akan sendiri lagi_!

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

*欢迎到北京/ Huānyíng dào běijīng: Selamat Datang di Beijing

**我喜欢你/ wǒ xǐhuān nǐ: Aku suka kamu

***我也喜欢你。 请嫁给我。我将在北京永远和你/ wǒ yě xǐhuān nǐ. Qǐng jià gěi wǒ. Wǒ jiàng zài běijīng yǒngyuǎn hé nǐ: Aku juga menyukaimu, menikahlah denganku, aku akan di Beijing selamanya denganmu

****谢谢/ xièxiè: Terimakasih

.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan (Mandarin saya terbatas karena sudah jarang dipakai) dan terlalu _rush_. Selamat ulang tahun, Neji!


End file.
